


The Sorrows (Part 2)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [53]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The Spell has ended but not everyone gets what they lost.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>156 Intimidating</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorrows (Part 2)

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Sorrows (Part 2)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Lance/Elena, Leon/Mithian, Elyan/Adara, Gwaine/Bess  
**Character/s:** Percival Vivian Hunith Gaius, Freya, Devon, Anna, Aithusa, Braden, Alfred  
**Summary:** The Spell has ended but not everyone gets what they lost.  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Word Count:** 1492  
**Prompt:** 156 Intimidating  
**Author's Notes:** This is it! The ‘verse is done. I hope you have enjoyed it.

 

**The Sorrows (Part 2)**

Gaius walked into Morgana's hospital room. He walked over to Arthur sitting by her bed and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. “Arthur, I’m so sorry.”

“I know.” Arthur said. “We were close in this life. I will always cherish that.”

“That is true. She was a different person in this life. More balanced. She was more like the young girl in Camelot before she became the intimidating sorceress that plagued us all.” Gaius said. “Merlin told me to help you with arrangements.”

Arthur looked up. “He wants me to take care of it? He's her husband. He should be doing this.”

“He needs to focus on the baby right now.” Gaius said. “He doesn't really have the strength to do both right now.”

“I suppose not.” Arthur thought for a moment. “I need to call Freya and ask what the proper burial procedure is for a High Priestess of the Old Religion. We will take her to Old Camelot. The Crown owns the land there now. It would be the perfect place.”

“You are going to give her the burial of a High Priestess? She hasn't been one for centuries.” Gaius said.

“Merlin told me once that she had been practicing the Old Religion for some time now.” Arthur told him.

Gaius sighed. “I didn't know. I remember how intimidating she was at the peak of her powers. Practicing the Old Religion would only make her powers stronger. I would think Merlin would have wanted to keep them in check.”

“Merlin could never deny her anything besides he said it gave her peace.” Arthur smiled. He stood up and kissed Morgana's cheek.

Arthur and Gaius walked out of the room. He motioned to one of the Gold Knights in the hallway.

“Yes Sire.” Sir Braden bowed as he approached.

“The Lady Emrys is dead. Stay with her body. Make sure she is not moved or disturbed.” Arthur told him.

“Yes Sire. I offer you my condolences. She was a great Lady. I have guarded her and her family often.” Sir Braden said sadly.

“Thank you Sir Braden.” Arthur nodded. 

Sir Braden went in the room to guard the body.

“Arthur, I'm so sorry.” Gwen hugged him.

“It was peaceful. She just slipped away.” Arthur buried his face in her neck. He stayed there for a few minutes then raised his head. “Where is Merlin?”

“He went to sit with the baby. Hunith went with him.” Gwen told him. “He said you were making the arrangements.”

“We need to ring the Roundtable Knights and your Ladies, even Vivian. I have to draft a press release.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair. “Do you have Freya’s number?”

“That won’t be necessary, Sire.” Freya walked up to him and bowed. “Hunith rang me.”

“I need to know the procedure for burying a High Priestess of the Old Religion.” Arthur told her. ”I know you are one yourself.”  

“She has died? I was hoping…”  Freya looked shocked. “I will prepare the pyre myself. Where do you want it done?”

“Old Camelot. There is a field next to where the castle stood. We will do it there.” Arthur said. “It’s large enough for a modest gathering.”

“I will attend to it now. May I have one or two of the Gold Knights to assist me?” Freya asked.

“Take Bess and Alfred. They are at the end of the hall. How long will it take?” Arthur asked.

“A few hours.” Freya said. “Have Merlin bring her when he is ready. He must be there and her son.”

“Why?” Gwen asked.

“The pyre must be lit by a family member.” Freya said. “One of them will have to light it. I should get on. I have much to do.”

Arthur nodded as she bowed again and moved down the hallway to talk to the two Gold Knights standing there.

“We need to go.” Arthur said as he reached out for Gwen’s hand.          

“I’m going to check on Merlin.” Gaius said. He left the Royal couple there and went to the special care unit.

Hunith met him outside. “Gaius, the baby has magick. She is much stronger than she was earlier.”

“Good. It would be terrible for him to lose them both. Arthur is making arrangements for the funeral. I will take you there when its time.” Gaius said.

“Of course.” Hunith said.

“I need to speak to Merlin.” Gaius looked through the window and saw him standing next to an incubator.

“He is lucky to have you.” Hunith said. “I’ll be right out here.”

Gaius put on the paper gown and went inside. “How is she Merlin?”

“Stronger. She looks like her mother.” Merlin said. “Is everything arranged?”

“Yes. Freya will prepare the pyre for whenever you are ready to bring Morgana. Arthur is having it near the old castle.” Gaius said as he peered into the incubator to get a good look at the baby.

“Good. That is where I first fell in love with her.” Merlin said.

“I know. She is a little beauty.” Gaius smiled.

“Gaius, the spell is finished. We are now on our own. Our happiness is in our own hands now. There is no spell to help us get what we want anymore.” Merlin told him.

“That may be for the best. There will be some who will find controlling their own happiness intimidating but most will find it exciting.” Gaius said. “I’m surprised the spell has lasted this long.”

“I’m not.” Merlin said. He ran his finger along his little girl’s cheek. “Not all of us got everything we lost. Gwen didn’t get her third child. Some got things they never knew they wanted.”

“Like your children?” Gaius said softly.

“I love being a father.” Merlin admitted. “I loved being a husband too.”

Gaius rubbed Merlin’s shoulder. “She was lucky to have you.”

“I was the lucky one. Now I am a widowed father.” Merlin scowled. “It’s not something I’m looking forward to.”       

“Hunith and I are here to help you through it.” Gaius said.

“Thank you.” Merlin said. “I just want to be alone for a while. I will see you at the funeral.”

“Of course, my boy.” Gaius patted him on the shoulder and left him.

Merlin broke down as soon as he heard the door close.

A few hours later, everyone gathered in the field near Old Camelot to say goodbye to Morgana. There were some citizens of the kingdom who had come after the announcement was made in the press. They wished to pay their respects.

Arthur and the Knights were in chainmail to show respect to the Royal Lady. All of the Knights were in attendance. Lancelot had rushed back from America and was just in time for the funeral. Even Elyan had come from the hospital where he had been with Adara and their newborn son.

Gwen and her ladies were standing together to the side of the Knights. Elena and Mithian exchanged glances when Vivian had shown up with Percival but they said nothing.

Arthur stood in front of everyone and held Devon’s hand as they waited for Merlin. 

Merlin appeared in a swirl of air with Morgana in his arms. He carefully laid her on the pyre that Freya had built. He gave her one last kiss on the lips.

“Mummy!” Devon shouted as he pulled his hand away from Arthur and ran to Merlin.

Merlin picked him up. “Kiss Mummy goodbye.”

Devon leaned over in Merlin's arms and gave Morgana a kiss on the cheek.

Merlin stepped back in front of where the others where Arthur was standing. He put Devon down and held his hand. Merlin formed a fireball in his hand. He looked at it then at Morgana before he closed his hand putting it out.

“I can't do it.” Merlin started to cry.

“Merlin, have one of the Gold Knights do it.” Arthur said from behind him.

“No. It should be family. I have to be the one. Devon is too young.” Merlin said.

“He's right, Sire.” Freya said as she stood to the side with the Gold Knights. “Tradition must be followed. Her kin must light the pyre.”

Arthur started to look around for a branch he could light the pyre with but there weren’t any stray ones anywhere to be seen.

A shadow passed overhead. Everyone looked up to see Aithusa flying in circles before she landed.

Arthur stepped back with the Knights to give the dragon room to land.

Aithusa walked over next to Merlin and Devon. She looked at the pyre with Morgana on it then she nodded to Merlin. In one deep exhale, she ignited the pyre.

Merlin sank to the ground and sobbed. “Goodbye Love.”

Devon wrapped his arms around his father and held on to him tightly. He didn’t understand what was going on and it frightened him.

Aithusa stood with her wings around them. Silent tears ran down her face.


End file.
